Celestial tower
by TDUmbreonFurry
Summary: We all have heard the stories for Pokémon Tower, right? Well What about the other Pokémon Cemeteries? that got me thinking, And I decided to Use Celestial Tower and it's own properties to make this story! Hopefully you all enjoy!


You all know about Pokémon tower, right? The town that has all the ghost stories. The only true one is the one about the ghost Marowak. In fact that's what made me leave Kanto entirely and move to Mistralton city in the Unova region.

When I arrived, I went straight to the house I had bought in advance. "what a nice town" I said to myself while unpacking. The town was rather small compared to the other cities, but it had a nice airport with a farm at the end of the runway, and a gym that I could battle at. When I finished unpacking my things, I walked outside to breath in the fresh air.

While I was out there, an old man walked up to me. H looked like he was in his late sixties or early seventies.

"Are you the person who saw the ghost in Pokémon Tower" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah… Why..?" I said with edge in my voice. if he is going to ask me what it was like, I am going to ignore him I thought. I didn't want to deal with any more ghosts.

"Please follow me." the old man gestured for me to follow. We walked for a few minutes until we reached a spiraling tower. there was a sign in front of it that read: "Celestial Tower, the resting place for innocent Pokémon souls."

"You expect me to go in there! do people enjoy watching me become mentally scarred!" I was highly agitated. There were some really cruel people in this world.

"Please… The bell hasn't been rung for years."

"Which means?"

"Which means the poor Pokemon in that tower can't rest properly!" The old man sounded as if it were affecting him

I sighed "I guess I'll see what I can do." I felt like I was going to regret saying that.

"Do you want pay?" The old man pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"That won't be necessary." I still regret saying no to payment.

I walked into the tower. It was kind of plane, mostly just a white or beige color. The tower looked old and it had lots of cracks in it.

In the middle of the room, there was a woman wearing a black dress and a black bonnet. She walked up to me and asked "Are you here to bury a Pokémon that passed?"

"No, I'm here to ring the bell." I said with a lot more confidence then I felt.

She nodded. she pointed to the roof. "You'll have to go to the roof." She moved her finger down to a flight of stairs. "You can use those stairs. Good luck."

Good Luck? Before I could ask, she went back to her spot in the middle of the room. Oh well, better get started.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor. Somehow, There was fog on the second floor. Thats strange, I thought. I sent out my Pidgeot and had him use defog. The fog didn't lift however, so I called him back. This is definitely weird I thought. I wandered around for a few minutes, trying to find the stairs, when I heard crying. I looked around for a little bit and saw a girl. She had a pink shirt and a pink skirt. She looked over at me and jumped up.

"A-are you a ghost?" she asked, almost in a whimper.

"Are you?" I responded.

She looked at her hands "I don't think so…"

"Well I'm not a ghost either. You should probably go home. I don't think it's safe here."

The hairs on my neck stood up. I looked behind me and there was a Growlithe, but it didn't look normal. It's fur was to light, almost white, and I could almost see straight through it. It looked exhausted and depressed.

"G-G… Growly?" she looked amazed.

The next thing she did confirmed my theory. she ran up to the Growlithe and knelt in front of it, and tried to hug it. Her arms went right through the Growlithe.

"wh-why can't I touch you? WHY CAN'T I TOUCH YOU?!" she exclaimed panicking. She tried over, and over, and over to hug the Growlithe, but her arms just went through it.

The scene brought me to tears. "Please stop. Stop. He's not there. Are you listening? Stop!" I said this while I tried to pull her away from the Growlithe.

When she finally stopped, she looked over with tears still in her eyes. "I… I… I can't… touch… him…" Pure sorrow was on her face.

I put my hand on her shoulder "I will make sure Growly will get the proper rest he deserves." I looked around and found the stairs. I walked over to the stairs and went up to the next floor. I was filled with determination after that whole incident with the Growlithe. I need to ring that bell!

On the next floor, I saw loads of ghosts. The room itself was also clear, I could barely see where I was going, but I didn't care. I was one hundred percent determined to ring that bell know. I could not see the room under me however, and the floor was also transparent, making me stumble a couple of times. I was in a full out sprint to the stairs.

While I was running, I heard ghosts say different things about how they were gonna be free. I also looked down at myself and noticed I was transparent as well, as if I was slipping from reality...

I ran up the stairs into a pitch black area. All I could see was the bell and myself. I ran up to the bell and pulled the string as hard as I could. The bell made an ominous Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… and then it ended.

After the bell rang, I could see the floor and the sky. The sky was cloudy, so it wasn't much to look at. I walked down the stairs. The room wasn't transparent anymore and the fog had lifted. the girl must have left, because she wasn't on the second floor anymore.

The old man greeted me with a smile on his face "You did it my boy!"

"I'm glad I did." I was tired, so I didn't want to talk very long. I went straight home and the second I rested my head on the bed I fell asleep.

In the morning, I was swarmed by questions from what seemed to be the entire town, but then… Something extraordinary happened. The gym leader herself walked up to me with a smile on her face. "Hello. I'm Skyla. I'm the gym leader, and I thought I would personally thank you for ringing the bell to the tower. One of my Pokémon are there, and I am grateful that you did that so they could rest." she says in a kind tone.

"Well, I'm glad I did! It was really strange what was happening though… Oh never mind. It's nothing!" I smoothly lie.

"Oh. Alright. Come battle any time!" Skyla exclaims as she runs back to her gym.

After that, everyone just went and did their own business. My life finally settled, and I make sure to visit the tower once a day to ring the bell. There is one thing I never did see again though… and that was that little girl… At first I thought she lived in a different town, but she hasn't come to visit her Growlithe since. I just hope she's alright...


End file.
